


【海赫】《念念不忘》

by firewithme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 海赫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewithme/pseuds/firewithme
Summary: 韩国海赫社团活动投稿文ooc十分严重海哥十分偏执有轻微囚禁因为是比较早时期写的文，所以ooc得我写的时候十分难受orzzzz
Relationships: HaeEun - Relationship, 海赫
Kudos: 21





	【海赫】《念念不忘》

李赫宰将李东海哄走之后，他身心疲惫地瘫倒在床上，双眼紧闭，白炽灯照着他的眼皮，透过薄薄肌肤夹杂着血的红映进眼里。两年前就已经分手并且成功逃离的前男友如今就跟嗅到肉骨头味道的小狗一样再次冲到自己面前，用他那张招蜂引蝶的外表皮囊和可怜兮兮的眼神来逼迫自己心软。

刚开始李赫宰的确很吃这套，但是渐渐的他发现了不对劲。

他的身边，他的联系人里，为什么渐渐只剩下了李东海？

交往了一年的李赫宰突然在他们租的屋子客厅里冒出一身冷汗，他警惕而敏锐地环顾了一下四周，渐渐清醒起来。

他们租的这套小公寓是整栋的，价格却极低，并且周围安静得像是没人住一样，其次他对他们家的门锁竟然一无所知——他从不知道密码，也不知道这密码锁有什么作用，当他走到门口想要看门锁时，发现门锁是可以倒锁的，也就是说想要出去他必须要在里面按密码才可以出门。

李赫宰又慢吞吞地走到阳台，被不锈钢制造的栏杆拦在了阳台里，他伸手握住冰凉的圆柱体，双眼无神而平静地目视着远方——脑子却转得极快。

他要离开，他必须要离开。

门锁滴的一声响，李赫宰没有回头，耳畔响起脚步声，随后腰部的位置就被一双结实有力的手臂搂住，瘦削的后背贴上了温热的躯体。

李赫宰忍住心底的不安，挤出一个笑：“你回来了。”

李东海将下巴搁在李赫宰的左肩上，在他的耳后印下吻，耳鬓厮磨着：“我好累啊，赫宰，你都不知道我老板有多混蛋，一天到晚给我安排超多的工作。”

李赫宰心软地抬手摸了摸他的脑袋，但心软归心软，他缓缓道：“我上份工作结束的时间很久了，我也去找一份新工作吧。”李东海眉毛蹙了蹙，但他清楚自己爱人吃软不吃硬，大不了再使点手段让他丢了工作，重新回到自己圈养着他的屋子里。

李赫宰半天得不到回复：“东海？”

“好啊，那我每天去接你。”李东海笑眯眯的应了，“有收到面试通知吗？”

李赫宰眨了眨眼，嘴唇蠕动了两下：“我大学前辈说他缺实验助手，但是工作时间比较不固定……”

李东海缓缓松开了拥抱，默不作声地垂着手。李赫宰不敢回头看他的表情，他害怕他起疑心，只得说道：“我怕你觉得麻烦……你要是不觉得麻烦的话。”

身后人低声笑了：“怎么会麻烦呢。”

李赫宰庆幸没有玻璃映出他此刻难看的表情。

李东海虽然笑着，眼里却是冰冷得有些可怖。

李赫宰第二天便以要早去面试表示诚意的借口讨要密码，李东海却揉着困倦的眼起身给他开密码锁，结实的躯体完全挡住了他偷看密码的视线。门开了后李赫宰笑着道：“你要不告诉我密码吧，免得你醒来又要回去睡，多麻烦……”说到最后噤了声，因为他清楚的看见原本睡眼朦胧的李东海此刻表情阴沉得能滴下水。

“赫宰啊，你想做什么？”李东海又把门砰的一声合上，断绝了某人的去路，他平静的步伐与脸上的表情完全成反比，一步一步朝着李赫宰的方向逼近，他就像居高临下的孤狼般一步一步逼迫着李赫宰不由自主地往后退，直到角落，看着那人背抵在墙上无路可退才停住了脚步。

李赫宰也不知道自己为什么会那么害怕自己的男朋友，明明刚接触的时候，他还不是这个样子的，他明明是个什么都需要自己亲自教导的小傻瓜，可是到底是从什么时候开始，他就不再是那样的了？还是说他本来就是这个样子，只是那时候自己不知道，现在他在暴露本性？

李赫宰不敢细想，不敢深思，他深吸口气语气有些强硬道：“让开，我要去面试，我不想迟到。”

李东海见状，皮笑肉不笑道：“好。”

“有什么问题等我今晚回来再说。”

“嗯。”李东海乖巧地回应，人畜无害得像是回到李赫宰当初刚认识他那个样子。

李赫宰有些恍惚，他有些分不清到底哪个是真正的李东海。

莫名就这样出了家门的他，完全不知道李东海就这样站在阳台上，面无表情眼神冰冷，他的指尖不自觉地开始揉搓，被李赫宰感叹好看的桃花眼缓缓眯了起来，搭配着天生上翘的嘴角，看起来极其诡异，似笑非笑。

李赫宰恨不得面试时间再长一些，可是他深知这是不可能的。

他也清楚，有些事是必须要说清楚的。

同学长道别后，他拖着步伐往电梯走，直到大楼出口前，不出意料，他看见了李东海熟悉的身影就这么在门口杵着。

李赫宰站在原地缓了缓莫名加快的心跳，吐出一口气，还没抬脚，李东海就回头看见了他，笑得春光明媚，配着暖阳的光，毛绒绒的身影边缘也带上了几分温柔。

可是这份温柔是真实的吗？李赫宰觉得有些不真实，可是他又说不出哪里怪异，只得站在原地等着人走过来，让自己不要僵硬住身子抗拒他。

“赫宰，我来接你回家了。”李东海的笑容与往日无任何区别，只是他搂着李赫宰的腰的手臂却在暗暗使劲把人往前拖，急躁得不想平日里的他。李赫宰吃痛，却又闷声不响跟着李东海的步伐往车边走，开车门前李赫宰睨了眼站在身旁的李东海，叹了口气：“你也上车吧，我不会离开的。”

“嗯，你上车吧。”李东海口头上应着，身体却不见动。

李赫宰深知这人固执，只能乖乖上车，在李东海的视线下系好安全带，安静地看着他绕过车头走到另一边车门侧，最后坐在了驾驶座上。他们距离极近，只要再歪一下身子就可以肢体接触，只是他俩都没这心思，一人脑子转得飞快该怎么和恋人说清楚，另一人脑子想的却是如何把人锁在身边，心里全是不安。

车载蓝牙连了李赫宰的手机，车里响起了前段时间YouTube首页大火的钢琴曲，他们就在这钢琴曲里闷声不吭，沉默了一路。二十分钟后他们彼此坐在家中客厅里的沙发上，李东海先沉不住气问他：“赫，你到底想说什么？”

李赫宰瞅着他，缓缓开口：“没有。”

“……是吗？”

“嗯，我很累，我要先回房间休息了。”李赫宰刚要起身，眼前一花，天旋地转间他被压在了沙发上，抬眼看去，满眼都是李东海，他们对视着彼此，气息交融，暧昧又诡异——明明不应该想这些旖旎的事，可是李东海没忍住，低下脑袋嘴唇又快又狠地压住另一人的唇，唇舌缠绵着发出淫靡声。

李东海在疯狂而急切地汲取着李赫宰的气味来抚平自己内心的惶恐，他紧紧攥住李赫宰的手腕，恨不得就这样把人扒皮拆骨全部吞进身体里，这样他哪都去不了，离不开自己，除了自己不会再有人和他有交际。

李赫宰却不会任人鱼肉，他狠狠咬了一下嘴里不属于自己的舌头，浓郁的血味在嘴里炸开，他抬脚蹬着李东海，好不容易把人蹬开，他从茶几上的抽拉纸巾盒里拉了张纸，把唾沫混着的血吐到纸巾里揉成一团，随后擦了擦嘴角，眼带薄怒：“李东海！”

“赫，我不会放你走的。”把纯良面具摘下的李东海气场沉重得让李赫宰反应不过来，他只得听着那人缓慢而坚定地对自己说，“你不可能离开我，你知道吗？”

“……我没有想过离开你，东海，你到底为什么会觉得我离开你？”李赫宰深吸口气，他知道怒气会冲散理智，于是他叹了口气，气消了大半才开口，“你……把我的人脉以及我的工作都断掉，我不会不生气的，可是你为什么要这样做？你不这样做，我也不会离开你的。”

李东海却不顾他的反抗，半拖半抱把人往卧室拖，床上一丢，门一锁便往人身上扑去。谁知李赫宰反应极快，一个翻滚便下了床要往门跑，然后就被人拽住了衣服，刚回头准备把人手给扒拉下来，见李东海眼中泪光泛滥，李赫宰瞬间语塞，身子一僵就这样被硬生生拖回床上。

衣服被粗暴地全数褪去，李赫宰白皙泛着粉的肉体让李东海爱不释手，他伸手往床头柜的抽屉里摸索着，很快拿出了听起来就很有重量的东西，李赫宰还没来得及分辨出是什么，只见眼前一花，手腕一凉，咔哒一声，他就这样被锁在床上不能动弹。

李赫宰头皮发麻地看着李东海逼近的脸，他眯了眯眼，挣了挣把自己锁住的手铐，发现这东西结实得很，根本挣脱不了。

李东海低声笑了：“你就不能这样安静的陪着我吗？赫啊，你自己明明说过不会离开我的。”

“……可是你以前不是这样的。”

李东海歪了歪脑袋，一直阴沉着的脸蓦然露出了个笑，但这个笑一点都不愉快：“我以前是什么样的？”

“你……”李赫宰顿时说不出话来。

“以前那个我，你是不是觉得什么都不会？”李东海缓缓抚摸着李赫宰柔软的发，一路往下，“我都会啊，我都知道啊，可是如果我不是那样的话……赫宰啊，你会注意我吗？”

你的眼里明明从来都不是我最重要。

李赫宰不说话，任由李东海薄而软的嘴唇印上自己的，他阖上眼，心里疲惫得什么都不想说。

他知道了。

在昏暗的白炽灯下，床吱呀吱呀地响，低声的喘气与断断续续模糊的呻吟在床铺间散开，床上两人十指相扣时，李东海感觉得到李赫宰手心粘腻又冰冷，他不说话，一边进出一边把头埋进身下人的颈窝处，他说很多话，但他又害怕李赫宰没听进去。

“你为什么不会把我放在第一位？你为什么不先来依靠我呢？”

“我是你的恋人啊，你就不能对我撒娇吗？”

“你从来都是去依赖别人，只有我依赖你你才会这么在乎我，可是你为什么就不来依赖我？”

李赫宰有点无奈，他搞不懂李东海这么大个男人为什么可以想那么多，啰嗦那么多，更不知道为什么他会有这种奇怪的念头。

但李赫宰也承认，他潜意识里并没有把李东海列入可依靠的名单里，因为他还是觉得李东海依旧是那个初见的青涩青年，不像现在，如狼似虎。

只是这样的李东海太可怕了。

李赫宰没说话。

第二天李东海起床往身上套衣服的时候，李赫宰醒了，他闷不做声地看着李东海，看着他换好衣服，转身弯下腰摩挲着自己光滑的脸，缓缓把吻印在额头上，很快便直起身要出门。出门前李东海把李赫宰手腕上的手铐解开，只是相对的，他把李赫宰的手机拿走了。

李赫宰一言不发。

李东海合上了厚重的木门。

李赫宰慌忙翻身下床，慌慌张张洗漱收拾好后，他开始翻箱倒柜找大门密码锁的密码线索，翻完了还得把东西归回原位。只是找了大半天他都找不到任何一本本子上有记录密码的痕迹，内心没办法的他只能磨蹭着走到密码锁前，先是输入自己的生日——不正确。

李赫宰不死心，又输入了李东海的生日，依旧不正确。

李赫宰清楚李东海是不会亲自把密码告诉自己，也不会让自己知道密码是多少，为了可以离开，李赫宰只有选择自己逃出去。

“你在做什么？”

盘腿坐在地上，想得太入神的李赫宰完全没注意到屋子的另外一个主人进了屋，他讶异地抬头，入目的是李东海并不好看的脸色，他张了张嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。李东海皮笑肉不笑地把他从地上拖了起来，冷飕飕的语气带着冰碴子般：“坐门口干嘛？想走啊？”

李赫宰皱了皱眉头，慢吞吞地把手抽出来，也不说话，脚步拖沓着进了卧室，留着李东海站在原地。

不能再这样下去了，必须要快刀斩乱麻去结束这段关系。

李赫宰在某一天李东海熟睡的夜晚，偷拿了自己的手机躲进浴室，他沉默地点开了自己的手机，看见SIM卡没了，但Wifi还有在好好的连着，他点开自己的社交软件，不出意外全都被李东海删得一干二净。

李赫宰没说话，只是默默输了一串数字进去，点开搜索，加了那串数字主人的好友，发了个地址后又把人删掉。

第二天李赫宰借口想和李东海出门逛，在李东海刚输入密码，门咔哒一声打开那瞬间，李赫宰拿起花瓶砸晕了李东海，他复杂地看了倒在地上的李东海一眼，拿出手机拨了急救电话后，便套上鞋子匆匆开门离去，屋外正是之前联系好要当助手的学长。

李赫宰就这样单方面的，干净利落的把他们之间的关系切断，不再回头。

在另外的城市重新开始的李赫宰刚开始过得十分小心翼翼，他害怕李东海又从哪个角落突然蹦出来把自己抓回去，只是时间一长他便就慢慢放下心来不再去想李东海的事，只是才过了两年安分日子，李赫宰就是死都没想到在他某一天下班回家，上楼那一瞬间他看见了特别熟悉的身影。

“……”李赫宰面色一僵，但他清楚如果现在跑的话，或许结局会更糟，在楼道处也许更安全——毕竟李东海还是要顾及着四周邻居。

拿着钥匙拖着脚步往家走的李赫宰毫无表情，他暗暗对自己说不要心软，不可以相信。只是当李东海那张有些可怜兮兮又憔悴的脸出现在自己面前那一瞬间，他又恍惚了，但很快他清醒过来。好说歹说把人请走，关上家门的李赫宰背脊一凉，他立刻搬来椅子抵住门，落下锁还觉得不放心，拖着沙发堵在门口。

不能住了这里——李赫宰很清楚。

李东海从不是那种善罢甘休的人，李赫宰清楚他对自己有多念念不忘。

当李赫宰重新睁开眼的时候，他的眼前不是看了两年的天花板，而是那张熟悉而陌生的脸——属于李东海的脸。

END


End file.
